Longing
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy is longing for the love of his best friend. Will his love ever be returned? SLASH, CENTON


**A/N: Yet another CENTON one-shot. When I get on a roll with these, I just can't stop. **  
**Disclaimer: I own neither Randy nor John...unfortunately!**

The sun was a bright gold in the cloudless turquoise sky. The sea was a shimmering azure with enough waves to make surfing enjoyable without being too challenging. However, the tall, muscular, blue-eyed man sat on his towel, his board at his side, unable to take pleasure in any of it.

He knew he should be happy. He was living his dream, wrestling all over the world with the WWE. He was young, handsome, making money and able to spend his free days in beautiful places like this beach in California. Something was wrong, though. Randy knew it was eating at him and he had to do something, but there was no one in whom he felt he could confide.

He was in love.

He had been struck by the gorgeous, smiling, blue-eyed man from the moment they had first met. Each and every one of Randy's buttons had been pressed and pressed hard. They had become friends, best friends, but nothing more. Randy had never approached anyone for a date that he liked before. He had simply selected someone who seemed receptive, gone out once or twice and then called a halt before things could get serious.

This time, there was so much to lose if he said or did the wrong thing. This friendship meant the world to him. He couldn't risk losing it. He was beginning to debate leaving the WWE although he knew that was just running away. The more he had got to know the other man, the deeper his feelings had become. He was not just attractive on the outside; he was intelligent, compassionate, loving and a wonderful friend. A wonderful friend who happened to be straight.

Randy pressed the heels of his hands into sky blue eyes that filled with tears. He did not know how to move on. How to keep spending time in John's company but watching everything he said or did and not embarrass himself. It sometimes made him seem clumsy and he knew it would only get worse. He scrubbed roughly at the tears before they could fall. He had to find a way of getting rid of his feelings for John as anything more than just a friend, or move on from the WWE. He could see no other options.

"Hey, Ran, surf's up, man."

Randy's head jerked up as the object of his dreams came to stand before him. Where he wore baggy Bermuda shorts, John had a pair of black 'Speedos' that hugged every contour of the impressive package Randy desperately wanted to see, feel and taste. Instead, however, he immediately jumped to his feet, his trademark smirk on his face, not letting John see his sadness.

"Well, cowabunga, dude," he countered. John smiled, his dimples on full display. Randy had no choice but to give in to a smile of his own.

"Come on, let's see if we can actually do this surfing thing or if we're just gonna fall flat on our asses!

Randy nodded and slowly followed John towards the water, willing his thoughts away.

* * *

Much later that night, the two men contently sat drinking beers in John's hotel room balcony. After failing miserably at being surfer dudes, they had retreated back to the hotel to shower and eat dinner. Dinner had turned into beers and now they had lost count of how many each had.

"So, what's up, Ran?" John asked, looking out towards the dark night sky.

Randy looked over at him with a frown but John could swear he saw something in his eyes. Something that faintly resembled…panic?

"Nothing's up," Randy replied.

"You've been weird lately," John admitted as he handed Randy another beer.

Randy shrugged and shook his head. John decided to let it go and quickly changed the topic of conversation. A few hours later, he noticed Randy drifting off and laughed.

"Dude, I think you've had enough."

John stood, wobbly on his feet and walked over towards Randy. "Come on, you're gonna crash here."

Randy mumbled something incoherent and stood, grabbing John's arm in an effort to keep upright. John helped Randy into the guest bed and stared down at the man whose eyes closed almost immediately.

"I wish you'd talk to me, Ran," he murmured softly. He suppressed a gasp as sleepy, cerulean orbs briefly opened and a warm smile spread across Randy's face.

"I love you, Johnny," he muttered, before his eyes closed again.

John remained where he was for a moment before hurrying to his bed. His mind was in a whirl, not only because of the alcohol, as he stripped and flopped onto his bed. He sat, propped against his pillows, as he replayed Randy's words over and over.

* * *

Randy did not know whether he was in Heaven or Hell, whether his dreams were coming true or he had lost his mind. For the last week John had been acting differently around him. He was still the same John Cena to the eye, but a hand on Randy's shoulder was now accompanied by a squeeze and a thumb that rubbed. A large hand was now practically attached to the small of his back whenever they walked together. John's eyes, his smile, even his voice were different; warmer, more sensual, deeper. A part of Randy was cheering energetically. The other was guilty about reading something dirty into the innocent actions of a best friend.

He headed to the elevator of the hotel, heading for the gym, only for John to appear and join him.

"Hey, going to the gym?"

John smiled a slow smile and nodded.

Randy knew John was standing closer than normal when the elevator shuddered to a halt between floors.

John sighed impatiently. "Are you shitting me?"

He was pleased enough to be alone with Randy, but not in a stuck elevator. He hit the emergency button and growled who he was, who was with him and their location. He then turned to Randy and every protective instinct inside him surged forward. Randy was white-faced, his eyes wide and he was huddled against the far wall, fists clenched by his side.

"Randy," John said softly. "It's OK, Ran." He moved slowly towards the terrified young man.

"I don't like being in enclosed spaces," Randy whispered, his voice shaky. "It's a whole Marines thing."

"It's OK, Ran," John repeated, drawing the tense man into a tight embrace. "I'll look after you until they get this thing moving again, baby." The endearment had slipped out and John winced, hoping he had not gone too far.

"Baby?" Randy asked, looking up into John's oceanic eyes.

"Baby," John confirmed and lifted his head to take possession of the lips he had coveted since first seeing the beautiful man. A soft whimper meant the lips parted and John's tongue swept inside. Slowly he tasted every inch of Randy's warm, wet mouth before teasing Randy's tongue into play. He tightened his grip on Randy's hips as their tongues danced. Slowly, he eased them to the floor, Randy's back against a wall, and continued his oral assault. Finally, they had to part to breathe.

"Randy," John moaned. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"I dreamt of you kissing me, but it was nothing like the real thing," Randy confessed quietly. "I never knew you were,"

"I always have been. I was scared to mention it here where everyone is so prejudice about it. I don't care anymore. I want you. We have a lot of wasted time to make up, gorgeous," John smiled, nibbling at kiss-swollen lips.

"I have a confession," Randy whispered, his voice so low John could barely hear him. "I've never gone all the way." Randy lowered his head.

John's half-hard shaft surged at the confession. He had never taken anyone's virginity. He intended to be Randy's first and last lover. He tilted the exquisite face to look at him.

"I promise I'll take good care of you, gorgeous," he vowed.

At that moment, the elevator lurched into life. The men immediately stood, clutching each other's hands and ran out the minute the doors opened.

"I say we take the stairs up to our room." John smiled and looked at Randy, who smirked.

"Excuse me but I was going to the gym,"

John pulled him close and licked his lips. "Not anymore."

* * *

Inside their hotel room, Randy immediately disappeared into the bathroom. John let him go, waiting a moment or two, and then went to join him. The door was unlocked and he slowly pushed it open. Randy stood staring at himself in the mirror looking lost. John slid his arms around the muscular, tight waist, nuzzling into the vulnerable throat.

"Come and sit down with me," he said, urging a pliant Randy into the main room.

John sat on his bed, pulling Randy beside him and looking into the expressive blue eyes.

"It's OK to be nervous, baby," he smiled. "It was hardly the best romantic declaration of love, but I do love you, Randy."

"You do?" Randy asked, his eyes widening.

"I do," John said, laying claim to Randy's lips. As they broke apart his tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Randy looked stunned.

"I love you, too," Randy whispered before burying his face into John's broad chest. "I've wanted to tell you for so long," he added. "It's like I'm in a dream. I'm think I fainted in the elevator and I'm going to wake up and find this is another dream." He smiled and his face lifted. Turquoise orbs regarded John with a mix of love and uncertainty

"Does this feel like a fantasy?" John rumbled, his hand squeezing between Randy's legs, finding the half-hard shaft and encouraging it to fill further. He recognized the insecurity and wanted to banish it as quickly as possible. He needed Randy to know this was no dream and not a one time thing. He leaned the muscular body back to be able to use both hands.

"No, feels good," Randy moaned, his hips pushing into the much desired contact. The speed of John's free hand astounded Randy as his shirt fell open to a look of desire and longing in John's darkened, cerulean eyes that rocked him to his core.

Both men had seen each other naked when they showered in the gym or after work, but John had never looked at him _that_ way before. It was a look filled with a mix of arousal, appreciation and yearning that left Randy defenseless. He whimpered, reaching for the older man and immediately John responded to him. Their lips met once more, Randy's tongue sliding into John's mouth and then Randy yielded control to him.

John found Randy's responsiveness incredibly arousing. He never expected Randy to be so submissive in bed. Randy was filled with a fire when in the ring; he knew it would carry over in the bedroom. Even though John was no Dom, the older man did like being dominant in bed. Randy exuded confidence in the ring and yet was often plagued by self-doubt in his love life. Here, in John's arms, Randy seemed able to let the older man know what he needed while remaining the more pliant partner. It was a heady combination that left John almost intoxicated with desire. He had wanted Randy so much for so long. However, he kept reminding himself that his beautiful man was still chaste, had yet to experience all the pleasures of lovemaking. The older man made a mental vow to make the night memorable for his new lover.

"John," the low, wanton moan made the older man's shaft throb.

As he deepened the kiss, he had deftly unfastened Randy pants to tenderly stroke hard, damp flesh. Randy's hips were trying to buck in tempo to his masterful strokes.

"Feels so good, so different," Randy murmured. His previous encounters had always been with women or men of a much smaller build than his own. He had never had a lover as big as John and the older man's size and strength were an aphrodisiac. The sensation of his engorged shaft engulfed in John's hand was almost enough to make Randy come on its own. When John's thumb teased over the sensitive slit, Randy lost all coherent thought. Lights danced before his eyes as he convulsed in his lover's arms, his essence adorning John's gently pumping hand.

John had never seen anything as beautiful or erotic as Randy in the throes of his climax. He expertly milked the younger man until Randy was limp and sated. He gave a dimpled grin as half-lidded eyes gazed up at him and he slowly and deliberately licked his hand clean of Randy's release. At the soft whimper he bent to share a Randy flavored kiss with his lover.

"Sweet, just like you, baby." He moaned.

"Love you, Johnny," Randy murmured, reaching to twine his hands at the back of John's neck. "Make love to me?"

John made a low rumbling groan of pleasure, laying Randy on the bed, quickly removing from the clothing from his muscular body.

"You, John," Randy moaned, his body writhing with need. "Wanna see you."

"You will, gorgeous," John vowed. John stripped slowly, performing for his lover, hoping it would arouse his mate. He gave a grin as he saw Randy's sated sex begin to fill and re-harden and a smirk come across Randy's face. When they made love, he wanted Randy to come with him. As soon as John threw the last of his clothing aside, he crawled between the thick legs spread wide in silent invitation.

He placed open-mouthed kisses from ankle to knee. His tongue licked up each satin thigh to allow him to nuzzle happily at Randy's sac.

"Gonna make you feel so good, babe," John promise, rubbing his face into the smooth skin at Randy's groin. He licked slowly along Randy's hardening length, savoring his lover's scent, fulfilling a long-held desire to taste the younger man.

"Oh, God!" Randy moaned, arching his hips and instinctively spreading his legs wider still to give the older man better access.

John's large hands held the younger man's hips, not wanting his lover to do any of the work as he pleasured Randy. Settling in deeper between the outstretched legs, he began in earnest. Every inch of Randy's shaft was explored. Delicate licks to the slick head and firmer mouthing and nibbling of its length were followed by a tongue bathing of Randy's sensitive balls.

"Good?" John asked, the glazed and desire-darkened eyes telling him more eloquently than any words.

"Wonderful," Randy panted. He groaned as the older man descended on his penis again, using both his hands and mouth. The previous exploration had been gentle and reverent, this time his lover's caresses were firm and sure as John expertly pleasured him.

The experienced man engulfed Randy's leaking erection to its root and then carefully scraped along its length with his teeth. He was gentle around the sensitive sac and lightly grazed the skin of Randy's perineum, grinning at the deep groan which was his reward. He obeyed the insistent tugging at his head and crawled back up Randy's body, gazing down at his flushed face.

"Make love to me, John," Randy pleaded.

"Lube, condoms?" John asked huskily, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in his mate's body, the raw need in Randy's voice and eyes fuelling his own.

"Lube in the drawer," Randy whispered. "I don't have condoms. It's been awhile since I needed them. But I'm clean, John, I swear it and I know you are. I trust you. I've waited so long for you, Johnny. I've dreamt of feeling you inside me. Please?"

John devoured Randy's mouth, letting his weight settle on his lover. He recognized Randy's muffled moan around his tongue as one of approval as thick thighs wrapped around his waist and Randy's arms clung to his broad back.

Slowly, the two men's kisses slowed and they parted, panting wetly, chests heaving. John gently urged Randy onto his stomach. John began a slow deliberate massage of the tan, toned cheeks. After a moment or two, feeling his lover relax into the massage, he began to part the globes, displaying Randy's tight, pink center. He felt Randy stiffen as cold air hit his most private place, but then relax as John's massage continued. Soon the slender hips were moving to the same rhythm of John's hands.

"Doing good, Ran," John said huskily, as he released one cheek to coat his fingers with lube. "Just one finger, baby. Just me," he added as he prepared to penetrate the virginal channel.

"Oh, John," Randy moaned. He had felt vulnerable, his body displayed before the older man, but John's touches had relaxed and reassured him. As the single digit pushed inside him, John's other hand had palmed his sac, squeezing gently. He found the dual sensation helped distract from the inevitable burn of untried muscle. He began to ride the finger gently as his muscles slowly relaxed and John carefully pumped the thick digit in and out.

"You OK, gorgeous?" John asked, concern in his voice. Tight heat was still grasping his single finger and his erection dripped its eager approval, wanting to feel Randy's heat for itself.

"It's different," Randy said, thoughtfully. "I don't hate it," he added.

"I'll take real good care of you, baby," John growled, as his flesh got even harder. "Two, babe," he warned. He slipped his finger out, coating it and a second liberally and pushing back inside Randy's sweet heat. The low groan from his lover was a mix of pleasure and discomfort and John felt the tight resistance of the narrow channel. "Try and relax, sweetheart," he crooned, nibbling on Randy's ear and dropping kisses on the dampened skin of his muscular shoulders.

"Feels so full," Randy murmured. He tried to relax, to focus on the fact that it was John touching him so intimately; that it was John who was going to take his virginity, to love him, to be inside him. He gave a more pleasured moan, pushing back against the welcome invaders, grinding his hips as he imagined being filled with John's sex, how it was going to feel when John came inside him. "More, Johnny," he moaned. "Please." He groaned as John's fingers changed from a slow pumping in and out to scissoring. He shifted slightly, his legs spreading to open himself further.

"How's this, baby?" John husked, as he found the nub he sought and caressed Randy's jewel. His reward was a scream of his name.

Randy had heard of the pleasure associated with stimulation of his prostate, but had never expected the intensity. He did not know whether it was John's experience or just that it was John. He just knew he wanted more and began to thrust back eagerly. He gritted his teeth against the discomfort of thick fingers filling his passage, remembering the pleasure to come, focusing instead on his lover's voice and lips.

With patience and tenderness, John soon had three fingers moving inside Randy.

"OK, baby," John rasped. "You've gotta stay relaxed, love. I don't wanna hurt you." John turned Randy over on his back and slid a pillow under his hips. He drenched his crimson-hued shaft with lube, his eyes never leaving Randy's. He forced himself to take deep, relaxing breaths of his own. Just the thought of entering Randy had him grip the base of his erection hard to stop a rapidly approaching climax. He prayed that he could control himself enough to pleasure his virgin lover. "Here I come, love. Gonna fill you up, baby. Fill you so full of me you won't know where you end and I begin."

John groaned as he pressed inside the tightest, hottest place he had ever known. Randy's muscles clamped with an almost brutal intensity against the thick invader. John heard the muffled groan and recognized the sound as pained. With just the head of his erection inside his lover, he mumbled words of encouragements and reached in front to work the younger man's flesh. John was persistent, moving deeper in tiny increments whilst stroking, lightly slapping and pumping Randy's shaft.

Randy had been sadly convinced that John's length and girth were too much. John's shaft was a lot bigger than his fingers. Just the head alone seemed enormous and his body felt uncomfortably full. He had been surprised to find that squeezing, fisting and even slapping of his own flesh had resulted in a renewed erection. John's touches to the younger man had Randy focused on what the older man would do next. Randy was shocked to find that John had slid inside him fully while he had been distracted by the working of his own shaft.

"So good, Randy, so tight, baby," John moaned. "Gotta move, baby, gotta come."

Randy moaned his approval as John nudged his sweet spot with every movement. Instinctively he began to move in counterpoint to his big lover, maximizing the pleasure for them both, lifting to meet John's thrusts and the hand encircling his own dripping flesh.

John pushed in deeper, pinning the form beneath him and granting himself more leverage. A scream of his name coincided with a hard shove against Randy's bundle and John began thrusting in earnest.

"Come for me, baby," John rumbled into Randy's ear, still pumping his lover. "Wanna feel you come, baby."

Unable to resist the dual sensation of his sweet spot repeatedly struck and the masterful stroking of his eager rod, Randy came with a scream of John's name. His semen flowed freely over his lover's hand. He heard the primal roar of the bigger male above him and wet heat flooded his still clenching channel. His own climax then began to decline leaving him dazed. He could feel the warmth of John's orgasm filling his body.

John languidly licked and kissed the bare shoulder and neck without removing himself from Randy's body. He had lost his control at the end and thrust hard and fast and hoped Randy would not pay the price. As he felt his sated sex soften, he eased from his lover's body, noting the soft hiss of discomfort.

"Just lie still gorgeous," John whispered. He rushed into the bathroom, cleaning himself off before returning to Randy with a warm, damp towel. He cleaned him up gently and then slid Randy into his arms. The younger man burrowed close to John, ignoring the aches from his protesting muscles. They were good aches; they told Randy he now belonged to the bigger man that held him lovingly.

"Love you, Johnny," he whispered drowsily.

"Love you, too, baby. Sleep, now," John murmured, stroking the satin-smooth back of his beloved love as sleep overtook them both.

**A/N: Review, please!**


End file.
